Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are used to manage calls and other interactions from users to an organization or business, such as a financial institution. Customers may call a business for many different reasons. For example, when calling a financial institution, a customer may call to open a new account, retrieve an account balance, report a change of address, transfer funds, report a fraudulent charge, talk to a customer representative, or for other various reasons. An IVR system receives and manages the customer calls using decision trees. A decision tree includes a set of rules, logic, or instructions which receive and process inputs from calls or other interactions, and perform actions in response. For example, an IVR system may use a decision tree to route a call to an appropriate customer specialist based on the customer's responses to questions posed by the IVR. Decision trees also may be used to determine whether an offer for a particular product or service should be presented to the customer. For instance, after a customer enters an account number into the IVR system, the IVR may look up the customer's account to determine the account type and other account features, and a decision tree may use this information to determine if an offer should be presented to the customer during the call.